Buffy The Spanking Vampire Slayer:
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Based on the BTVS Episode where Dawn makes a wish in front of a Vengeanc Demon and shoplifts from the Magic shop and the Dept. Store. Buffy decides to change her parenting style and spanks Dawn with her hand& hairbrush to tears. F/f Readers 18 yrs & up
1. Chapter 1

Buffy & the Dawning of The Spanking Vampire Slayer: Part 1 (Dawn's Comeuppance) Ff

Warning: This is a serious spanking filled with the emotion and angst felt between Buffy and Dawn.

(Disclaimer) I do not own Buffy and The Vampire Slayer or those characters. They belong to Josh Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studio.

Based on Older and Far Away:

Dawn, felt that nobody wanted to spend time with her,

She makes a wish in front of a vengeance demon that everyone would stay with her.

Fulfilling her wish, the demon causes everyone at Buffy's birthday party to be unable to leave.

The peeper parts are told in first person.

Buffy let everyone out of the house from her extended birthday party.

She looks across the foyer at he bratty teen sister Dawn and then shuts the front door.

Dawn runs up the steps and dives onto her bed in her self- pity. Buffy follows her up the stairs and stands in the door sill of her sister Dawn's bedroom.

Recalling how Dawn endangered The Scooby Gang with her reckless wish in front of vengeance demon.

Then there was her petty theft sister and shoplifting the expensive leather coat fro Robinsons and the bauble from the magic shop.

and look how short that brown skirt is, not to mention that you can see her bikini visible panty line across the tight seat of the skirt.

Dawn got up bolting off the bed, spinning Buffy around and breaking for daylight

Dawn whining to her big sister and guardian Buffy that she did not need a spanking!

That was all I needed from as I had been curious if Buffy really was going to take Dawn in line as she had confessed to the ease dropper who had stealthily climbed the trestle that led to Buffy and Dawn's room.

A spanking, oh my the eaves dropper thought, this was my chance.

I climbed through the window, snuck down the hallway to Dawn's Room.

My heart beating fast as I pulled down the attic door and quickly  
climbed the steps, closing the attic hatch except for a crack.

From my perch above where I would be able to see the bed and hopefully Dawn's spanking.

Was this risky? Of course.

Was it worth it to see Buffy light a fire in the pretty shapely bottom I so admired in her sheer white bikini panties as Buffy pulled up her tight brown skirt, so tight she had a visible panty line.

You bet bub!

A tingle from the center of my being strengthened and ripped up my spine in anticipation.

Buffy and her sister entered Dawn's bedroom..

"I am too old to be spanked",

"I am fifteen years old", Dawn proclaimed.

Nodding her head back and forth and shaking her long brown shoulder length hair, Dawn tried desperately to convince her big sister not to spank her.

"I am so-sorry" she pleaded,

Buffy picked up her wooden backed hairbrush and led Dawn back by the arm to her bedroom.

The teenager knew it was useless. Resigned to the fact that she was going to get a spanking for shoplifting the magic item from the Magic shop and the leather coat from the department store.

Relentlessly Buffy pulled her protesting sister down the hall and soon Dawn was draped over Buffy's proffered lap as she sat on Dawn's bed.

Repositioning dawn so her pert butt was at an upward tilt.

"Spank", Buffy brought her hand down hard on Dawn's Butt using her

bikini style visible panty line as a guide for her hands work.

"Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Splatt", "Splutt", "Spank", "Spank"

"Ouch, Ouch, Buffy I am so sorry".

"Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Spank", "Splutt"

The spanks got harder and her butt got hotter, Dawn's bratty attitude reared its ugly head.

Dawn to Buffy, " Oh my ass hurts so much",

You Biitch let me up", Dawn spouts expletives at Buffy.

Buffy doubled the severity of her spanks, realizing language like that addressed to her as a parental authority illustrated the need for more heat in Dawn's Seat!

"Splutt" "Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Splatt, "Spank", "Spank"

"Buffy, you don't realize how much you are hurting me, Yeouch" ,Dawn squeals out.

"Splatt, "Spank", "Spank" "Splutt" "Spank", "Splatt", "Spank",

Dawn felt her newly outraged nerve endings in her rapidly heating up rear end.

"Wow, this really hurts", Dawn whined.

"It is suppose to hurt Dawn", Buffy informed her sister.

Her sister continued to spank the tight seat of Dawn's skirted butt and she and the spying eyes from above saw her sister begin to squirm over the lap.

"Spank", "Spank" "Splatt", "Spank", "Splatt", "Splutt", "Spank", "Spank"

"Oooch", Dawn exclaimed her skirt and panties not much protection from the strength of a Vampire Slayers arm and hardened battle tested hand.

"This richly deserved spanking is far from over Dawn", Buffy stated.

As the Slayer showed her big sister side,

Dawn felt her skirt being pulled up, revealing to Buffy and the peeper watching from the attic above the evidence of Buffy's Spanking.

"Pull my skirt back down Buffy", Dawn demanded.

Dawn was wearing very tight almost sheer white bikini panties and not only could the red be seen through her panty seat, but even more telling was the red skin exposed skin, her butt cheeks showing hanging out of the bikini panties.

Buffy calmly told Dawn

"You are in no position to demand anything", as the harder spanks rained down her panty seat.

Splutt" "Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Splatt, "Spank", "Spank"

The heat was really building now and it had graduated to a burning feeling in her tush.

Small whimpers and short puffs of air, now accompanied her verbal "

Ouch and "Oochies", wishing Buffy would not her so hard.

The now contrite corporally punished teenette received more sharp spanks, which Buffy applied with vigor against her bare bottom,

"Spank", "Splatt", "Spank", "Splack, "Spank", "Splack", "Spank", "Splack"

Buffy to Dawn, "I intend to wallop some new behavior attitude standards and reach you through your backside.

Dawn replied with her first Wailing noises and whimpers.

"SPANK", "SPANK", "SPANK", "SPANK"

Dawn burst into a new chorus of cries and whimpers.

Buffy now spanking Dawn hard and fast.

"Spank", "Splack", "Spank", "Splatt, "Spank", "Splack", "Spank", "Splatt"

Suddenly Buffy stopped spanking her sister.

Dawn caught her breath and after a couple of minutes stopped sniffling.

She looked back over her shoulder, she could see her bottom was bright red and she could feel raised blisters across the center of both of her upturned spanked still baby fat butt cheek skin that spilled from her bikini panties that ridden up to show her lower red bottom cheeks.

As her sniffles calmed down Dawn realized at least Buffy had only used her hard hand and was not going to spank her with the wooden hairbrush.

I saw Dawn's white sheer bikini panties, not those of a little girl about to get her first spanking, but instead a teenage girl whose bikini panties tautly stretched across her baby fat bottom moons, spilling out from the bottom panty seams to my view hiding in the attic.

Dawn's assumption was just that as hope of a spanking ended faded with Buffy's next words.

Buffy reached into the waistband of Dawn panties and pulled them down to her knees.

The cool air felt wonderful as it wafted onto her red punished ass cheeks.

Then it dawned on dawn she was being prepared for a spanking with Buffy's formidable wooden hairbrush

Dawn begged, " Buffy please pull my panties back up and don't spank me anymore, especially with that hairbrush".

"Dawn stealing is against the law and stealing from our friends who trust you is unacceptable", Buffy lectured Dawn.

Buffy continued as Dawn's reprieve faded from reality, as Buffy reached for the wood backed hairbrush and clamped her leg over Dawn's legs to keep her in place during her very first Hairbrush Spanking.

It was her responsibility to stop pussy footing around with a little hand spanking and assert her new parental discipline with the wayward pilfering teenager.

Buffy realized although The Vampire Slayer saved the world, it was her sister Dawn she loved enough to save from her destructive way that she now had to save from herself.

Dawn tried to reason with her sister as she now knew Buffy intended to use the hairbrush on her teen bottom.

She was quite capable of blistering her sister Dawn's bratty teen maturing bottom with just her hand..

It was her duty and would have a positive effect on her bratty wayward shoplifting little sister, who Buffy was struggling to parent.

Dawn felt Buffy firmly pull her wrists up her back and her legs clamped under Buffy's strong thighs.

The teenage girl tried her best to wiggle her red bottom off Buffy's lap, but it was futile

"Oh no Buffy, not the hairbrush, my butt hurts so much already".

Dawn would do anything to get out of a terrible spanking with the hairbrush.

Dawn tried to convince her big sister,

"Buffy, I am so sorry I confided in the school counselor and got us all imprisoned in our home".

Buffy informed her naughty sister who had endangered her life and all the Scooby Gang.

Buffy cupped Dawn's Face, looked into her eyes and informed Dawn.

"Now, Dawn you are about to receive a spanking that will make your butt burn with the fire and intensity of the torches inside The Hell Mound",

"This sis is for shoplifting the leather coat and stealing from The Magic Shop".

"For the next week you will think about your naughty deeds each time you sit down on your naughty, assured to be sore shoplifting behind"!

"But Buffy this is not fair", Dawn pouted,

"You already have spanked me and my butt hurts and stings so much"

With a burst of sudden energy Dawn attempts to push herself up off the  
Buffy's lap where she lay across her bed.

"Just a minute young lady, where do you think you are going young lady?"

Pushing her back down and in the time honored spanking position.

"CRACK"

"OWW-OWW", Dawn immediately felt her spanking with triple intensity (heat and pain factored in) as the hairbrush spanked back and forth up and down and across her ass crack

The wood backed hairbrush landed with stunning  
speed across her cringing red bottom.

Dawn grunted in pain and I bit down on my arm to keep from screaming.

The wooden hairbrush continued to land hard spanks onto Dawn's tender swelling red and purple bruised rear.

The spanks were brisk and though Dawn tried to keep from crying.

The red puffy butted girl just below my eyes wide open in amazement

"CRACK" "WHACK" "SMACK" "CRACK

I heard Dawn start to cry and as I took a closer look at Dawn's bottom,

There were bright red oval lozenges which first turned white as the brush sunk into her pained bottom cheeks and turned a darker angry red, even distinguishable from the rest of her red and purpled butt cheeks.

CRACK" "WHACK" "SMACK" "CRACK

Dawn's cries turned to sobs her swollen bottom and legs now trembling.

Her bright red bottom cheeks began to purple as her bottom cheek wildly bouncing to the rhythm to sharp spanks stinging her bare behind.

Buffy knew the lesson had sunken in and instead of the wooden hairbrush smacking her red and purple blistered ass skin.

Dawn felt the cool sensation of aloe cream being massaged into her swollen red blistered and lightly purple bruised bottom cheeks.

Buffy to Dawn, I love you Dawnie, I am sorry I had to really spank your bottom so hard". I did it because I care about you and the social worker has made it clear that if you do not go to school and keep your grades up, they are going to take you away from me"!

Dawn reached back and held Buffy's soft hand that she is still massaging into the heated bottom cheeks over her lap, and in a soft trembling with emotion voice.

"Buffy I love you too and I will go to school and study every night. I want to stay with you and will never steal again and I will apologize to Anya and Xander for stealing from The Magic Shop"

"I know sweetie,, Buffy said as she pulled up her sister and sat her on her lap, hugging her tightly, holding her face and wiping of her hot tears.

"Ouch", Dawn winced as her sore throbbing red bottom landed on her sister knees.

"OOPS, sorry Dawnie" and they both laughed.

The peeper in the attic felt a warm feeling and shed a single tear, appreciating the loving act Buffy had given her sister Dawn.

Buffy quips to Dawn,

"You know Dawnie you have hurt and left bad feelings between some members of the "Scoobie Gang"

"I know and I want to make it right with Anya and Xander".

"That's good seeing how hurt she was she found all the stolen jewelry in your jewelry box found in you bedroom".

We will have to go visit her at The Magic Shop after your bottom has had a chance to heal".

Dawn stunned and a new sharp tingle went through her red and purple burning bottom, as she thought about the cryptic meaning of Buffy's last remark.

End of Part: 2

Comments and observations welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy & the Dawning of a Spanking Vampire Slayer: #2: Sister's Roller Coaster Sore Bottom.

(Disclaimer) I do not own Buffy and The Vampire Slayer or those characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studio.

This is a severe spanking F/f meant to leave a lasting impression on a teen and her big sister guardian.

Buffy to Dawn- "Dawn I want you to go to my room and stand in the corner with your

panties down and think about your behavior that led to your spanking"

Dawn waddled her red and purple spanked bottom, swollen from the wooden back of Buffy's Hairbrush. She knew she would never even glance at that hairbrush without a twinge for how it had destroyed her bottom in her fifteenth year of life!

Buffy watched her waddle out of the room almost comically swinging her red blistered hips from side to side and taking baby steps to keep from tripping on her lowered panties as she made her way as ordered down the hall to Buffy's Room.

Buffy wanted to keep and eye on her red butted sister as she got dressed for the trip to Magic Mountain she had planned for today with Cordelia and Willow to keep her from killing Miss Chase, "The Self Centered Brat".

Dawn's Room clear of evidence a tearful spanking just took place climbed down onto the bed and quickly opened the window and navigated down the trellises on the side of the house.

The Peeper Who Witnesses The Spanking exclaims to herself.

"Pheww", Safe and unseen this was the best seeing Buffy spanking Dawn, she smiled at her cunningness. Quite pleased with herself "the peeper" practically skipped down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile at the Summers House Buffy looks over and see that her little sister bottom is practically glowing red as she holds her skirt up and her panties are around her ankles.

Buffy sits on her bed and telephones Willow.

Buffy to Willow-"Yeah it's me Buffy", "Did you get Oz's Van for our girl's day out at

Magic Mountain"?

Willow to Buffy-"Yes he gave me the keys this mourning and I am picking up Cordelia".

Cordelia, Buffy thought that was one cheerleader pert ass she would like to fry with a sorority like wooden paddle!

Dawn turns towards Buffy and pouts saying,

"You're going to Magic Mountain without me, that's not fair"!

Buffy to Dawn, "Dawn, Be Quiet, Face The Corner and Pull that Skirt Up & Show your

Naughty Red Spanked Bottom, unless you prefer more".

Buffy to Willow, "Okay I will see you in an hour, bye".

Buffy looks at Dawn with a slight smile eyeing Dawn's red and purple spanked behind.

"Dawn we were suppose to go to Magic Mountain with Willow and Cordelia Today"

Buffy continues, If I were to let you go, you would have to promise not to whine, be a

Brat and her big sis paused,

"Since I believe that your atrocious behavior merits more spanking

today, you would have to agree to spankings during our time at

Magic Mountain in Oz's Van, if you act up".

"I am thinking in a far parking lot space, besides Oz's van is heavily

carpeted and spanking noises will be ours alone for our Sister Business.

Dawn sniffles and nods her head in the affirmative as she realizes the pain she has caused The Scooby Gang and that her spanking times are not over for the day.

Dawn nods to Buffy, "Yeah I agree to your terms as I have been quite a "bad girl".

Buffy to Dawn, "okay then you can leave the corner and get ready".

"You can wear your shorts, because I didn't spank your upper thighs".

Dawn to Buffy, "Yeah I can ride the stand up roller coasters", she said with an impish smile.

Buffy laughed, hugged and patted Dawn's reddish purple sore bottom.

An hour later Buffy, Dawn, Cordelia and Willow driving Oz's Van head north through

North Los Angeles and out to Magic Mountain Amusement Park.

Upon arrival the girls parked at the far side of the huge parking lot and climbed out

Of Oz's Van. Dawn was the last to clamber out of the back of the van, as the girls assembled on the side of the van. Dawn realized she had forgotten her purse and as she bent over to re-enter the van her terry cloth white shorts rose up, so that her fully covered bottom was no longer covered and Willow, Cordelia and of course Buffy saw Dawn's red suffused butt cheeks with light purple bruises. Willow and Cordelia turned to each other and said,

Willow to Cordelia-"Yep, Dawnie finally got that good spanking she's been cruising for". Cordelia smiles, Willow smiles and Buffy take them to the side.

Buffy to Willow and Cordelia-"Look, I am spanking Dawn now, but this is sister business".

Buffy continues, "That's why her butt cheeks are cherry red and a tad swollen".

Willow to Buffy-"Oh, okay, let's get Dawnie's mind off her heated behind".

Cordelia nods agreement, though she has never been spanked, she has an itching curiosity what a real spanking like Dawn got really feels like.

Later in Magic Mountain 15 year old Dawn makes a suggestion

Dawn to the girls, "Let's ride the stand up roller coaster", as she rubs her bottom.

Buffy, Willow & Cordelia with a knowing smile look. "Okay Dawnie, your choice first" as the girls walked over to "Riddler's Revenge", a stand up steel roller coaster.

The girls deduced that Dawn had picked the stand up roller coaster, due to her lack of ability to sit on her still throbbing sore red and purple bottom.

Riddler's Revenge at Six Flags Magic Mountain. The world's longest, tallest, and fastest stand-up roller coaster. This ominous steel stand up coaster features a 124 foot tall a vertical loop, which wraps around the lift hill, plus 2 diving loops, that wrap around the lift hill, followed by an inclined loop and two corkscrews right after the mid course brake run. This was Dawn's choice for the first thrill ride of the day with the girls.

**The unsaid question was**, how would Dawn deal with sitting down

During their time riding and sitting at the amusement park!

Dawn felt the stand up coaster would be best on her red/purple bruised sore bottom.

The fluorescent green steel track of "Riddler's Revenge" with their green and yellow hanging cars lay straight ahead as Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Cordelia stepped on the steel roller coaster and as they stood were locked into the ride.

The roller coaster ride during the first part of the ride felt cool on her red sore bottom cheeks, as the high speed pushed the bottom of her white loose terry cloth shorts and cooled her spanked bottom. Soon Dawnie's punished teen butt was lit with a new fierce sting as she was standing on the ride next to her big sister Buffy.

Her back and her backside were constantly slammed and bucked against the leather standing car carrying them through the thrill ride. Unfortunately for Dawn the stand up roller coaster had not protected her sore bottom and her bottom was a cherry red and burning once again.

Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Cordelia sit down at café table for lunch.

It was time for Cordelia to pick the next ride. She picks "The Revolution".

Buffy and Dawn get up and speak away from the girls,

"You said If, I let you go, you would promise not to whine and be a brat and ruin our fun at Magic Mountain.

"Cordelia has chosen "The Revolution" Rollercoaster".

Dawn shows with a pout and a stomp of her foot she is not happy with her choice.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well Dawnie you better grin and bear it, because we are riding "The Revolution" Wooden Roller Coaster after we finish lunch and it is a sit down roller coaster".

"Listen Buffy I said my ass was sore and if you are too much of a bitch to realize riding roller coasters is hard on my sore bottom, and then you can kiss my ass"!

Her big sis paused and continued, "Since I believe that your bratty behavior including your mouth writing a ticket for your butt and refusing to ride the gangs favorite roller coaster merits more spanking right now Missy"!

Dawn to Buffy pleading, "but, Buffy my bottom is so sore already and riding "The Viper", made my bottom really hurt I realized when I sat down for lunch.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well Dawnie you better grin and bear it, because we are riding "The Revolution" Wooden Roller Coaster after we finish lunch and it is a sit down roller coaster".

Dawn in a whimpering whiney voice- I can't possibly have my sore bottom bouncing of the seat as the roller coaster humps throw me up in the air and slam my poor bottom down over and over making my bottom unbearable"!

Buffy to Dawn-"That's it Dawn I told you to grin and bear it, now you can be grim and bare it"!

Buffy walks over to the table where Willow and Cordelia are sitting and says,

"Dawnie is a little out of sorts and needs an attitude adjustment"

"We are going out to Oz's Van to take care of some sister business".

Buffy took a shocked Dawn by the arm and escorts her out of the park, making sure they both get their hand stamp to re-enter the park.

As they arrived at the back of the parking lot there was not a person for five football fields. Buffy got in the van and turned on the engine, so at least one of them would be comfortable in the back of Oz's Van. Dawn was ordered into the back of the van where Buffy joined her cutting on the interior lights and closing the curtains giving the sisters privacy to handle their business.

Today, you agreed that if I let you come with us that you would not be bratty or whiny and to top it all of Dawn you cursed at me"!

Dawn pleads her case, "But Buffy you do not realize how sore my, Aa.., um bottom is".

"I am so sorry I cursed at you and called you a bitch", she sweetly said.

Buffy to Dawn," Not to mention told me to kiss your ass"!

Buffy continues, "So young lady here we are Dawn". I told you to grin and bear it, now you can pull down your shorts and panties and bare your bottom for another spanking".

Dawn to Buffy, "You can't spank me out here, someone will hear us" looking for a

reprieve from her corporal punishment date.

Buffy to Dawn,

"No problem, I am thinking we are in a far parking lot space, besides Oz's

van has a heavily carpeted interior". "

" Your spanking noises will be ours alone as I conduct our sister to sister

business".

Meanwhile back at the theme park café Willow and Cordelia are finishing their lunch and talking.

Cordelia to Willow, "Surely Buffy isn't going to spank Dawn again".

Willow to Cordelia, "I would not worry about Buffy spanking Dawn again."

"I put a spell on Buffy and her hand will go limp if she tries to

spank our poor sore bottom Dawnie ".

Cordelia to Willow, "Are you sure you should have done that".

"Buffy looked awfully mad and you know how she feels about

you using Witchcraft Spells".

Back in Oz's Van Dawn is a little too slow for Buffy and she spanks Dawn across her bottom on the seat of her shorts, but instead of a loud popping sound, there was a "puff"

sound. Instead of Dawn saying ouch she just turned around and glared at her sister.

Buffy now realized her hand had gone limp and said,

"Willow"

Buffy gained control of the situation as she nudged Dawn with her knee and her little sister got the message to finish undressing and bend over the cover the couch in the back of the van. Soon Dawn had pulled down he shorts and panties and bent over the arm of the sofa.

Buffy soon saw Dawn with her bottom-upwards for a whipping.

That's right a whipping, more specifically spanking with Buffy's leather belt she had been astute enough to wear with her khaki shorts to the theme park. Willow may have disabled Buffy's hand, but Dawn was destined to have her rear seared with leather now.

The lovely shoulder length brown haired lain on her back above her still baby fat bottom, which Buffy had now decreed as guardian to Dawn was to have wide red strap marks added to the strawberry blisters and small purple bruises that adorned both her teenette lower bottom cheeks. Dawn's up-tilted fair skin bottom crowns and lack of movement illustrated her obedience to her big sister. Buffy stood in the van with her body slightly bent.

Dawn looked back over her shoulder at her double cheek swells and was visibly scared of what was about to happen. She wished she had not pitched a fit and cursed at her sister.

"Swoosh-Crack", the wide leather belt Buffy had chosen was supple and carried a sharp sting when spanked with it.

Dawn's nymph-like bottom cheeks on impact and as her sister raised the belt from her bottom a wide red mark now graced the middle crown area including lining her butt crack. The teenage sister gasped and tensed.

Next, she raised the belt and thrashed hard across her upper crowns leaving a second bright red band and Dawn was heard to sniffle and tense her small bottom making it firm.

Buffy squats bending her knees, picking a different target, "Swoosh-Crack",

As Dawn's butt cheeks absorbed the stinging swats.

Again sounding like a pistol shot the teen is spanked with the belt, this time across her lower bottom cheeks where the fatter cheeks of Dawn's insolent little bottom would remind her each and every time she sat down for a few days.

The belt raised a crimson weal across her writhing cheeks and Buffy now had to use her free hand to hold Dawn down.

Dawn twisted her slender legs together urgently, writhing and trying hard to contain herself. Her long shiny brown hair flew now whipping up and down on her back.

The leather belt smacking and cracking its punishing way across her dancing moons,

faster and harder. Dawn's bottom was the target again and again.

"SSSMMMAACCCK" "CCRRRAAACK "WHHHAAACKK "SPPLAATT"

Buffy built a rhythm on Dawn's tender already spanked today bottom.

"SSSMMACKKK-CCRACKKK-WWHHHAACK-SPLATT", Two across each cheek swells upper and lower.

Dawn was now crying as Buffy punished her sister and spoke to her.

"Dawn you pitched a tantrum, called me a bitch and told me to kiss your ass".

"SSSMMACKKK-CCRACKKK-WWHHHAACK-SPLATT"!

Buffy continues, "and me smelling like Double Meat to feed and clothe you".

"Well I am going to whip some manners and appreciation into our meaty

Bottom cheeks".

"SPPLAATT" "SSSMMMAACCCK" "CCRRRAAACK" "WHHHAAACKK"

Dawn begs Buffy, "OOOOOHHHHHHHH'! OOUUUCCHHHOOOWWWW!

"OOHHH, PLEASE! NNOO, NNOOO MOORE,

"I'LL BE GOOD, HONEST.

SMACK after SPANK LANDED across her wiggling, writhing bottom cheeks, making

Dawn vocalize in an urgent manner. pleading through her tears tells Buffy,

""I will be good"! "I Promise" "Ouchee it stings so much Buffy Please"!

Dawn's solid cherry red swollen butt jiggled and clenched as her bottom got redder and redder with every swat of the belt and her legs kicked wide no longer caring about her modesty.

"SPPLAATT" "" "CCRRRAAACK" "WHHHAAACKK" "SPPLAATT"

Buffy lectures Dawn,

"Are you ever going to curse at me again?"

"SSSMMMAACCCK" "CCRRRAAACK" "WHHHAAACKK"

Buffy continues lecturing to a now sobbing Dawn.

"No more pouting and temper tantrums".

"SPPLAATT" "SSSMMMAACCCK" "CCRRRAAACK" "SSPPLAATT"

Dawn speaking to Buffy," Yes Mam, I didn't mean it like that"!

"Buffy I am so sorry, honest".

Buffy stopped Dawn's spanking with the belt as her cheeks had developed dime size red blisters and purple bruise marks on the lower cheeks. While her bottom was on fire Buffy had been careful to avoid the most tender spots on Dawn's bottom.

Dawn found it difficult to pull herself up and instead kneeled on the floor.

Buffy got the shock of her life as Dawn planted a kiss on the bottom seat of her khaki shorts.

"Dawn, you don't have to kiss my butt".

Dawn in a trembling voice to a surprised Buffy,

"I wanted to sis, "You deserve my respect"

"I am so sorry Buffy and I will act my age, I promise not to be a brat".

Buffy drops to her knees and hugs her sister patting her reddish/purple bottom.

Gingerly got up and pulled her panties and soft shorts over her sore bottom, with a wince.

When they reached the park, Buffy suggested they cool off by riding "The Log flume".

Nobody was happier with this choice of ride than Dawn with a rub of her bottom seat.

The look of amazing relief when the flume splashed down at the bottom of the tube was priceless and all the girls screeched in delight and sisterhood.

Dawn's heated belt spanked bottom was doused with cold water as the water seeped through her shorts and panties.

Dawn turns to Buffy and says, "Ah Now That Feels Good!

The End of Part 2

Comments and observations are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
